


Healing

by Yojimbra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojimbra/pseuds/Yojimbra
Summary: With Konoha and their families shattered, Mikoto and Kushina turn to each other to raise their children. However something that has always been there will slowly begin to blossom as their world slowly heals.





	1. Chapter 1

Washing the dishes while she held onto her still-infant son was probably not what sensible people did while the entire village was fighting the Kyuubi. But what else was she supposed to do? Fugaku had told her to stay here and keep their children safe, he had told her that he would be back and that he would be safe and that everything would be okay. 

Another roar from the Kyuubi shook the house causing Sasuke to start crying once again. Mikoto bounced her son patting his back gently. Itachi had been a quiet baby, never fussing, never crying, Sasuke was by all accounts a loudmouth brat that screamed whenever he was put down. “Hush now baby, everything's going to be okay, it's alright daddy will come home, he will. I know he will.” 

But she didn’t know. It had already been, how long? An hour? How could the battle not be decided by now? Her heartbeat was going crazy and she held onto Sasuke for dear life. She should run. They all should have ran, Konoha the village was less important than Konoha the people. 

“Mom,” Itachi said in the quiet way he spoke to everybody, so calm and polite. He pulled on her leg. “It’ll be okay mom.” 

She almost believed her son, Sasuke’s cries began to die down, and once again the Uchiha household fell into that familiar silence that she once found suffocating. Even now it felt like the world was in mourning. But compared to the roars of the Kyuubi it was a welcomed sound. 

The sound of battle had faded, they had won, the Kyuubi was gone for now. That had to be it right? There was no way the beast would be silent if it had won. Unless it had ran, or they had led it away from the village. No, she needed to hold out hope. The beast was dead and Fugaku and the rest of the clan would be returning shortly. 

Everything would be fine. 

Glass shattered in the living room, shocking her out of her thoughts. Itachi ran off towards the sound as fearless as ever. Moments later he came back holding a broken picture frame. It was of her and Fugaku. “This fell.” 

She felt weak, her stomach had fallen out and her heart was going crazy, the world began to spin and blur. It was just a coincidence, probably just got knocked off balance by the Kyuubi’s roars or stomping, it did cause the ground to shake several times. It was bound to happen. 

A knock on the door made her jump. “Itachi, stay here. Hold your brother.” 

Itachi took his little brother holding him just how she showed him too. “Okay.” 

There was more knocking, it was growing frantic. Stepping gingerly to avoid the shattered glass Mikoto crossed their living room and slid open their door. The flames that erupted beyond the compound blinded her for a moment, and the smell of blood drifted into the air. How many people died? Where was Fugaku? And who was knocking?

“Mikoto,” It was Kushina. “I’m sorry, Mikoto, I’m so sorry.” She was crying, and holding something, a child! “Please take care of Naruto.” 

Kushina shoved her son into Mikoto’s arms before she fell to the ground in a wordless heap. 

 

“Kushina?!” What happened? Where was Minato and Fugaku? Where were the other ninja? Why was the village on fire? What else was going on? No, focus on the here and now, Kushina was bleeding, half naked, but she was breathing. “Itachi!” 

She pulled Kushina into the living room as her son entered still holding Sasuke. “Take Naruto and put him with Sasuke in their crib, after that go out and see if you can find any survivors.” 

Her son was competent, he was already in the academy, he could survive, and she’d join him. As soon as she made sure that Kushina wouldn’t die. 

XXXX

Kushina blinked up at the ceiling. It was a lovely wooden ceiling where the support beams were visible and no insulation could be seen, probably was freezing in the winter. Her side hurt, it was wet too - probably from her own blood - why wasn’t she in the hospital? She should probably be in the hospital. Not that she wanted to be in the hospital. That placed freaked her out. 

But Minato would want her in the hospital and… oh. That was right. Minato was dead. How many of them died? She lost count, numbers were hard when she was wrestling with the Kyuubi. It all blurred into fire, death, and pain. Except for Minato. His smile, his last gift to her. A chance to raise their son. 

“Naruto!” Kushina shot out of the bed, where was her child? Her sweet baby boy! He had to be nearby she needed to see him. Pain froze her as her side felt like it was being attacked by a cheese grater with each individual nerve being tweaked and twisted. 

“H-hey!” A girl -how did she not notice that there was a girl sitting right next to her bed?- squeaked. She was young, with long black hair and a bandage wrapped around her head that covered one eye, while other bandages were along her arm and legs. “I don’t think Miss Mikoto wants you to move.” 

“Mikoto?” Images of last night snapped into mind, Fugaku sacrificing himself to save her. No, he died for their village, not just to protect her. Her head burned as she tried to remember more of what happened. The Kyuubi attacked, It broke free from her, no, that wasn’t it. It was. 

The memory screamed in her mind tearing at her entire body with wicked nails that drove her from the truth. Her thoughts were pushed away and towards what she could think about. Her son. She had a son, a beautiful baby boy. 

“Naruto.” She breathed out, thoughts of her son had a soothing effect on her mind, like a foot massage. But for her brain. Naruto! Right she needed to see her son make sure that he was okay! She turned to the girl who had scooted away from her bedside looking slightly scared. “Hey, could you bring my son Naruto? He’s just a baby.” 

The girl wrinkled her nose at Kushina as she thought about the request. “Is he the loud one?”

“Probably, with blond hair too.” Kushina tried to laugh at that. She pictured her little blond bundle of joy crying his eyes out and making a fuss simply because he could. He was an Uzumaki he was bound to have lungs. 

“Oh, that one!” The girl scrambled up a smile on her face like she wasn’t even injured bouncing on her feet as she moved to the door. “I’ll go get him!” 

Kushina allowed a smile to fall on her face. Naruto was alive. That was good. But, who else was survived, Mikoto did, what about the rest of the village. She remembered seeing great swaths of flame, screams, destruction. She remembered Minato a clear as day, the pain of Naruto fat head as she gave birth. Then there were those eyes. And Fugaku. 

“Gah,” Kushina winced as searing pain drove her away from the thought. Even thinking about remembering what she wasn’t supposed to remember was like a knife scraping against her eye. With a groan, she flopped back down onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. It wasn’t a dream, dreams didn’t hurt like that. She let out a laugh. “Great, I have PTSD.”

Inoichi was so not going to be told about this. She could get through this. Her mind was her own, and she was an Uzumaki it would fix itself eventually… probably. All she needed was a little time and then she’d be herself again. In the meantime, she had to be a mother for her son. 

Footfalls sounded from beyond the door, and the girl entered holding a bundle of joy in her arms like a pro. “Here, his name’s Naruto, right? I like him, he doesn’t cry when I hold him like Itachi’s brother does.” 

Kushina sat up again, the pain in her side already fading. And vanished completely the moment she touched Naruto. He fused slightly, then he opened his blue eyes and smiled at her. “Hey there pretty baby,” She returned his smile pressing her forehead up against his, their noses touching. “I’m your mama, Ku-Shi-Na” 

Naruto gurgled and grabbed at her hair.

“Your father liked my hair too,” Kushina mumbled, she would not let the tears out. Not now, not in front of her son. Never in front of her son. “He was a brave strong man, but a little bit on the girly side and constantly worried about everything. He was smart too and he loved you. So always remember that he loved you even when you become a bratty teenager and want to blame all your problems that your father left you, never forget that he loved you more than anything in the world. Well maybe, you wanna share first place with me kiddo?”

Naruto gurgled at her and tugged at her hair. He was so strong already! 

“He’s really cute,” The girl said scooting close enough to Kushina that their shoulders were touching. Slowly the girl offered her finger to naruto who grabbed at it, his little hands holding onto it for dear life. 

“Yea he sure is. When I was pregnant with him I was so afraid that he was going to be one of those ugly babies!” The girl laughed but Kushina was serious, she had nightmares that Naruto would look like Jiraiya. “Who are you anyway?”

“Oh, I’m Izumi Uchiha, Itachi rescued me last night. He and Miss Mikoto are out looking for others. They told me to make sure you and the babies were alright.” Izumi’s smile died, and Kushina saw her for what she really was. A scared little girl who was trying to act brave and was in desperate need for an adult. Shame she was stuck with Kushina. 

“I’m Kushina Uzumaki, nice to meet you, Izumi.” A small sense of normality. “Are there any others?”

Fresh tears poured down the girl's face and those motherly instincts that Kushina long ignored kicked in as she shifted Naruto into one arm and pulled the girl into a small hug. Izumi hugged Kushina like her life depended on it, a wet spot forming on her shoulder where the girl buried her face. “My mommy is gone, Daddy hasn’t come back yet. But nobody else has either. Why did he lie to me? He promised he would be back.” 

“There, there,” Kushina mumbled rubbing small circles into the girl’s back. “You’ll make it through this, I promise ya’know. You’ve b done a great job taking care of Naruto, and Sasuke to so it’s okay to cry and take a break ya’know. It's okay to cry.” 

Kushina wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, it wasn’t until Naruto began to fuss until they separated. “Izumi, can you hold Naruto for a second I think it’s time I stand up.”

“Oh no,” Izumi wiped the tears from eyes, adopting the kind of stern look only a bossy little girl could have. “Miss Mikoto said that I have to make sure that you stay in bed and don’t do anything stupid.” 

Stupid Mikoto even when she wasn’t here she was bossing her around and stuff. Kushina pouted. “But I get jittery ya’know I’m not made to sit around and do nothing!” 

“No.” Damn bossy little brat.

“Hey I know, what if you bring Sasuke in here and I’ll watch over the babies and you go get Mikoto for me?” That got the girl to think about it for a moment. 

“Okay,” Izumi said as she stood, eyes still ever so slightly puffy. “I’ll go get him, but you have to promise you’ll stay in bed. Miss Mikoto said you never go back on your word so you have to promise me.” 

Damn her only weakness… well that and ramen, and that thing Minato did with his… not the time to think about that. Still, Mikoto was so off the Christmas card list for letting a child know about her weakness. “Fine, I promise not to get out of bed, but I can’t promise to do anything stupid cause I am stupid ya’ know?”

Izumi giggled at that before she left. Moments later she appeared with a baby bag and a crying baby in her arms. “This is Sasuke, he really doesn’t like me for some reason, I think he only likes Itachi or Miss Mikoto, so uhh good luck.” 

Kushina accepted her duty of dual wielding infants. Her strong little man reached out and began to try and grapple Sasuke while still gripping a strand of her long red hair. Sasuke looked ready to fuss again and was tearing up at Naruto’s prodding. “Hey there Sasuke, do you remember me? It’s me Auntie Kushina.” 

Sasuke stopped fussing and looked at her. His eyes were wide and focused only on her. Then he grabbed a handful of her hair like Naruto did. 

“No fair,” Izumi whined. She stood at the door ready to leave. “Why does he like you but not me?” 

XXXX

Taking care of babies was easy. And really freak’n boring. Already she had fed them - at the same time! One on each teat- changed their diapers and taken a nap with both of them. As long as she gave them equal amounts of attention and a stand of her hair they were perfectly happy to just be babies doing baby things. Which, was pretty much eat sleep and poop. 

It was during the nap that Mikoto decided to come and set her free from the boredom, leaving Itachi to make sure that they were put in Sasuke crib. 

Mikoto had insisted on changing her bandages first thing, years of ANBU training at work she guessed. Which is why Kushina sat mostly naked on Mikoto’s bed. Something that had only happened one or two times in the past. 

“So how bad is it?” Kushina asked, holding up an arm for Mikoto reapply the bandages around her midsection. She had no idea where she had gotten that wound from, or any of her wounds really. Most of the important stuff was still intact at any rate. 

“Bad,” Mikoto replied a few needles and stitching threat dangled from her mouth. “Most of the Uchiha district is burned to nothing, or rubble, Not even half the clan is left. Konoha isn’t much better, the entire east side is rubble, and there are still fires in some places, this house is was only spared because of a barrier Fugaku put up before he left.” 

Kushina winced as Fugaku’s name seared across her mind just thinking about him was like staring at the sun. What happened to him? Why did thinking about him with last night hurt her? “I don’t even remember what happened last night.”

“Most don’t, Lord Sarutobi has been placed in critical condition, so right now we don’t even have a Hokage right now, Hiashi Hyuuga and Shikaku Nara are the go-to leaders it seems, they’re doing their best.” Mikoto sighed and began to stitch the wound on kushina’s side. 

She barely felt it the needle entering her skin, only the slight bit of tugging as the skin was brought to a close. “I thought you would have taken care of this last night.”

“I was in a bit of a rush,” Mikoto’s morose look turned into that of a playful cat. “Besides, I knew that you’d survive for a little while if I just bandaged you up, you’re too stubborn to die.” 

A heavy silence filled the room as Mikoto finished up the wound and reapplied the bandages. 

“Kushina,” Mikoto said with a heavy heart, her voice trembling through her hands did not. Kushina was pulled into a hug that had her head resting on Mikoto’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be so strong all the time.”

“What are you saying?” despite her confusion Kushina quickly found her own arms wrapped around Mikoto’s waist as she slowly rocked her raven-haired friend. “That’s just how I am ya’know, just let me and Naruto crash on your couch and Sasuke crib for a few weeks and we’ll be out of your-”

“It’s okay to cry,” Mikoto choked out interrupting Kushina. 

Tears welled in her eyes against her will. “Mikoto, I’m not going ta-.”

“It’s okay to cry Kushina.” 

That did it. Those words broke the dam and Kushina let it all out. Her life with Minato, their future as a family, all the little moments she had planned with Naruto were now nothing more than a dream. Her husband, the first boy to give her the time of day, the first person in Konoha to actually think she was worth something was now gone. 

Her entire life as she knew it was gone again. 

“At Least I have you and Naruto, Mikoto.” Two grains of hope against an ocean of despair. 

She lost track of time as she and Mikoto both cried, inside this bedroom, they would let it all out, so that once they went outside and faced the world. They could do so with strength and determination. 

XXXX

Izumi was hungry, well she wasn’t really hungry. She didn’t feel like eating, but Itachi was hungry, and the babies were asleep. So it was her duty as the biggest kid here to take care of the little kids, and that meant getting one of the adults to make them dinner. Mikoto probably, Kushina looked like she didn’t know how to cook. 

“They went into Miss Mikoto’s bedroom,” She mumbled to herself as she snuck around barefoot in Itachi’s home. She eventually found it, a large sliding door at the end of the hallway. One knock, no response, two knocks, no response. That was weird, this was where Itachi said they went. “Miss Mikoto? Miss Kushina?” 

Slowly she opened the door peeking her head in. Moments later she slid the door back shut, blushing. She might be young, but she was old enough to know that when she saw two adults holding each other, naked in bed it was something to be embarrassed about.

“Did you find them?” Itachi said in that bored unsurprised way that he always had. He had Sasuke in his arms with Naruto slobbering on his head, grappling his hair like a monkey. For a newborn, Naruto had the hand strength of a god. 

“Oh uh,” Izumi tried to hide her blush at the sight she had just seen. “They’re asleep.” Not a lie. “So I thought I’d let them keep sleeping.”

“Okay,” Itachi shrugged handing Sasuke to her. “I’ll go make us noodles then. You try to keep Sasuke from crying.” 

Easier said than done, Sasuke hated her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mom…” 

Mikoto had no idea what time it was, but it was far too early for kids right now. Instead, she snuggled further into her pillow, blowing a tuff of Kushina’s hair out of her mouth as she did. She was aware of several things, she had a hand on Kushina’s hip, Kushina snoring meant that she was still asleep, and it was Itachi that was demanding her attention. 

Itachi was independent. Whatever was happening he could take care of it. She had such a good reliable son, even if he was only five years old. Hopefully, he didn’t grow up too fast. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to spend time with her son, or even help him. It was just that her body simply needed rest. 

“Mom…” 

That was twice now, and Mikoto decided to give her son the benefit of opening her eye. Her room was rather dark, with limited natural light coming into the room through the narrow windows, it lacked the twilight of dusk, which meant it must be dawn and a cold one at that. 

“Mom…” 

Mikoto twisted the bed, tangled in Kushina’s ridiculously long hair - pretty though it was - and saw her son for the first time. He looked to have aged forty years with large black sleepless bags under his eyes highlighted by his deep cheeks. A happy Sasuke blew a raspberry berry at her from his brother's arms. Evidence of puke and baby powder was scattered about Itachi’s shirt. 

That explained a lot actually. Mother mode finally kicking in Mikoto sat up and forced a smile on her face. She still wanted to sleep and cry some more. “What’s wrong honey?” 

“I’m tired.” Itachi sat Sasuke down on the bed right in front of her. Her youngest looked sad for a moment before he recognized Kushina’s hair and began to grab at it even sticking a bit of it in his mouth. “Your turn.” 

With deliberate movement, Itachi walked around the bed, looked at Kushina for a moment before he crawled in beside her under the covers. Kushina, who was like a fly trap of limbs closed in around her son pulling him in tight. In no time Mikoto could hear her son drifting off to sleep pressed against Kushina’s bandaged chest. 

Mikoto smacked her lips and straight against the growing light of day. Did Itachi really pull an all-nighter watching Sasuke and Naruto? And what about Izumi? “I guess I should try to be a mom for a little huh?” 

With Sasuke in her arms, Mikoto set about trying to act like everything was normal. An easy task, all that she was missing was her husband sipping tea at the table while he read some report, she’s offer to make him breakfast, and he would say that he was too busy and needed to go soon, then one of their clan members would arrive knocking on the door asking for him and he’d be gone for a while. 

“If only you never became the clan head Fugaku,” Mikoto mumbled to herself as rummaged through the pantry, hunger was driving her, skipping dinner last night was not wise no doubt Kushina would awaken to the smell of breakfast and demand to be fed. She envied her friends ability to eat everything in sight and not gain a pound. 

Stupid Uzumaki genetics. 

Pancake batter. The second she saw the rolled bag held shut by a floured rubber band Mikoto felt her stomach gurgle and her mouth salivate. The kids would probably like it. And Kushina would probably demand seconds before she finished the first batch. “What do you think Sasuke? Pancakes? Do you want to try Pancakes?”

He gurgled gripping the cloth of her shirt tightly entirely focused on her face. 

Pancakes proved to be easy to cook even when wielding a baby in her arm, in no time at all she had the pan ready and the batter two stirs away from being perfectly mixed. With a smile, she took a bit of the batter and placed it on Sasuke’s nose the cold wet sensation shocking him as he stared at her finger. 

“Not quite sure what to think of that are you?” Mikoto let out a small laugh. 

A knock on the door interrupted her peaceful morning, It was loud, furious and even. She recognized the knock from that of her clan members. Somehow they had all developed an unusual way of knocking that was a one three two combo that followed a simple rhythm. 

Did they not know Fugaku was dead? Did she really have to repeat that again? It still hurt. It probably wouldn’t ever stop hurting, like a weeping wound that she could pretend wasn’t as bad as it was. But it was still an act. 

Passing through the living room Mikoto found Izumi sleeping face down on the couch, a blanket partially covering her with a happy and very much awake Naruto. If Naruto was anything but an Uzumaki she might worry about how he never seemed to be asleep. But he was ultimately Kushina’s son, that meant endless energy until he crashed hard. 

She waved at him and he smiled before he resumed touching Izumi’s hair. Mikoto sighed as she looked at Izumi, the girl had lost everything but her life, all she could do for her was offer her a warm bed and food.

Opening the door she was met with the Uchiha clan. The entire clan, all twenty surviving members (Not counting herself and those that were within her home). Most of them were ancient fossils or civilian - both rarities in the Uchiha clan - then there was Shisui Uchiha and Naori Uchiha, and a few less talented Uchiha Police members. To think two days ago the clan was thriving, with more members than she cared to count. 

“Yes?” Mikoto shifted Sasuke’s weight so she could stand for the no doubt lengthy conversation they were bound to have. There was no point in acting like the silent wife of the stoic clan head anymore. 

“We…” Naori began, her once long purple now a pixie cut, her left eye was covered in bandages and gauze from where she was burned, her left arm in a sling and more bandages could be seen from underneath the loose robe she wore. The girl had once been a flower, now scared by horrendous burn marks. 

“We want to know what will become of the Uchiha Clan.” An elder asked, a civilian, Teyaki perhaps? He was a large man, both tall and fat with large arms from heavy labor. “There’s so few of us left now.”

“Why are you asking me?” Mikoto asked she knew why of course. They were lost, just as lost as she was. But they were hoping that she had the answers. Fugaku would have had the answers. 

“You are Fugaku’s wife,” Shisui spoke up taking step up onto the wooden floor so that he could lean against his leg. Shisui was young, too young to be a ninja she felt, which was likely why he was alive, many of the children were safe. “He was the clan head, and now that duty falls to you.” 

“I…” Mikoto felt ready to burst. She had children to take care of, she had her own shattered life to pick up a task she wasn’t sure she could do. “The Uchiha clan is no more.”

The words surprised her as much as it surprised them. But she felt the honesty behind them. “We’re too few now, the sooner we accept it the easier it will be for us in the long run.” 

“So are you saying to just give up? That we all should have died last night?” an Uchiha officer asked. 

“I don’t know okay,” She was probably crying now, Sasuke certainly was. “I’m not the clan head, I never will be, I am not my husband as much as you wish that I was. But if you want to know what I think, remember the Uchiha name and keep our traditions alive, but don’t… I don’t know what I’m trying to say, just focus on helping Konoha now, we’re too small on our own, but Konoha can become a better place for us.”

The Uchiha looked at each other, many of the civilians were angry and stormed off in anger, the police force sighed accepting their fate, or perhaps merely disappointed, Naori frowned. But Shisui, Shisui smiled at her. 

“I will try to help them see what you are saying.” The boy stood and then vanished in a blur taking Naori along with him. 

“If only he’d help me first.” 

XXXX

Pancakes. Sweety floury and buttery pancakes with a hint of vanilla. Wait. what was that sweet smell slightly bitter smell, no it couldn’t be. Were there Chocolate chips in those pancakes? Well, that was a good reason to get out of bed. 

Minato was such a good…. 

“Oh,” Kushina opened her eyes and stared at the blank wall of Mikoto’s house. She was in the large bed that Mikoto had once shared with her husband Fugaku, it was nothing like the slightly too small for two people bed her and Minato shared -mostly her idea because it meant lots of cuddling… and (according to Minato) kept her from sleeping in super weird positions. 

Her every muscle ached, and the wound on her side screamed made her hiss in pain. Damn thing must have been worse than she thought. Still, Naruto’s fathead was worse. Much worse. Like a thousand, wait for no a billion times worse than that time she got a paper cut on the tip of her nose. 

But that paled compared to the pain in her heart. “Blah, when did I become one of those lovey-dovey types where I swoon whenever Minato passed gas, though he did have a nice butt.” 

“I’m trying to sleep,” Mumbled a very tired mini Fugaku. Poor Itachi was cuddled facing her, his face mere inches away from the best boobs in Konoha - they were Hokage approved after all - and he wasn’t even old enough to appreciate them. 

“I think your mom’s making pancakes want to get up for those?” 

Itachi’s response was to open a single. “Are they chocolate chip?” 

The kid had good taste. “I think so, can’t you smell them? Here I’ll carry you there, you’ll sleep better with a stomach full of pancakes.” 

“M’kay.” First a shirt, then adorable sleepy Uchiha. It was easy to spot Mikoto’s wardrobe, it was the same dresser that she had when they were younger and Kushina stayed the night mostly to terrorize Mikoto’s parents. A simple shirt would do. 

With Itachi trying desperately to stay awake in her arms Kushina followed her nose to the kitchen. Izumi sat in a chair carving into a pancake roughly the size of her head, her son was passed out in a baby bed thing, and Mikoto was expertly flipping pancakes while holding onto Sasuke. 

Mikoto had all the skills of a mom and a ninja, she was a momja! 

“Table for two?” Her smile was heavy, like bags of sand were pulling on her mouth and heart. 

“About time you woke up.” Mikoto turned spatula in her hand ready to be used as a deadly weapon of cooking with +1 fire damage. The fake smile on Mikoto’s smile turned into a motherly scowl, her eyes locked on Itachi. “Kushina! You should have let him sleep, he stayed up all night taking care of Sasuke and Naruto!”

“He’s fine,” She waved Mikoto off placing Itachi down in a chair next to Izumi. “Besides, he’ll sleep much better with a stomach full of pancakes. Right Itachi?” 

“‘M want pancakes.” Itachi mumbled from where his head rested on the table. Okay, so maybe he was a bit too tired to be eating pancakes. But they were pancakes teeming with chocolate chip goodness. Itachi would thank her for allowing him to stay awake for them.

Mikoto sighed, “Fine, but as soon as you’re done Kushina will take you straight to bed, you got that Itachi? Kushina?” 

In no time at all Itachi was fed and recovering from his food coma, Naruto and Sasuke were finally asleep, sharing a blanket in Sasuke’s crib, leaving Mikoto, Izumi and herself in the kitchen faced with the wreckage of some of the best damn pancakes Kushina had ever tasted. 

“So what’s the plan today,” Mikoto asked, sleeves already rolled up to do the syrup covered dishes. That was a mission Kushina would never take on. Syrup was great on food but the second it got cold and stuck to a plate it was the most revolting thing ever, like that time Orochimaru had offered to ‘inspect her’. 

“Well,” She was rested, and fed, and probably sane - though that one had long been debatable. Which meant it was time to do things she didn’t want to do. “I should probably go to my home and see what’s left of it.” 

“Kushina,” Mikoto winced, “I’ve gone by there, it’s not pretty.” 

“I know,” She had a feeling that there was nothing left of her old life, once again she had lost everything. This time there was no Minato to save her from despair, only her infant son who she had to remain strong for. She just had to. Minato didn’t marry a weak woman and Naruto wasn’t going to have a weak mother! “But, I need to see it for myself.” 

“Can I come?” Izumi mumbled, she shrunk down as Kushina looked at her. “It’s just that I haven't gone outside since you saved me.” 

“I’d be okay with that, will you be okay with the boys by yourself Mikoto?” that word felt so wrong to say. Like she should be apologizing over and over for reminding Mikoto that she was alone now, alone to raise a family, just like she was. 

“As long as they stay asleep I’m sure I’ll manage.” 

XXXX

Rubble, that was what their home, the future that she and Minato had worked so hard to build, was now. Bits of her shattered life remained, what wasn’t burned or missing was damaged beyond repair. Only a few items could even be considered salvageable. 

One of Minato’s spare ‘look at me I’m soooo cool I have flames on my Hokage robe’ jacket things, a fluffy pink slipper, some of Minato’s kunai, a bunch pots and pans, a bed spring, a partially melted candle Minato had gotten her because he was an awkward idiot and thought that she liked girly things.The candle smelled like ass. She was going to burn it all night as soon as she could find a tub of ice cream and a bunch of super bad romance movies and had enough time to be an emotional wreck for at least a day. 

Probably when Naruto was a ninja. That was like… what thirteen years? Wait no Naruto was Minato’s child, he’ll probably be one of those super smart and hard-working kids like Kakashi that graduates stupid early. Oh god her baby was going to be a ninja! 

“What are we looking for exactly?” Izumi, who up until this point had been a diligent worker, sorting through rubble and trying to keep ?Kushina growing stack of salvage kind of together. 

Her old life, whatever she could salvage from it. Things like Minato’s notes or her own would be amazing. Oh, things like their wedding certificate would probably be important too. Maybe even some bonds or something, Minato was probably smart enough to hide money from her - not that she could blame him, she was shit with money - that would help a lot right now. “I don’t know, books and scrolls. Anything that looks important?”

“Is a safe important?” 

A safe? They had a safe? “A safe?” 

Stumbling over what was once her kitchen Kushina arrived at was Minato’s office. And behold under the rubble was a mostly intact safe. Maybe that was where Minato hid all the money he was hiding from her! That or in a bank account. “Huh, we had a safe.” 

“What’s inside of it?” Izumi asked, sounding as excited as Kushina was. 

“I have no idea!” Kushina smiled and began to fiddle with the nob, everything was more or less intact, let's see here if it was a safe in Minato’s office that she didn’t know about that meant that it was coded with something that was easy for him to remember. Which meant could be anything. dammit, why’d she have to marry an egg-head? Oh well, Uzumaki luck time!

“Let’s see? My birthday? No too obvious, hmm, our anniversary?” It seemed like something a regular less brainy guy would do to remember the date, but Minato had to remind her about it. Twisting the knobby bit Kushina was rewarded with, nothing. That was it then. Minato was the master of cheese it had to be something that would make her punch him in the arm.

After three more cheese dates the safe finally clicked opened, it was the date she first attended the academy, or as Minato would likely think of it. The day she entered his life. If it was anybody else she would gag.

The inside of the safe was scared, but well protected. It was several pictures of them that she had told him to throw out, a copy of the Gutsy Ninja by Jiraiya, a few photos of Team seven, and several small scrolls. And finally, a few small bonds. 

It wasn’t much, but it was enough.

“Miss Kushina? Did you find anything?”

“Yea, I did, let's go see if Mikoto will feed us dinner, alright?”


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t wanna go.” 

Kushina wore the black robes of a widow. Her pale face and red hair made her look like a bleeding moon in the middle of a starless sky. Her lips unmarred by make-up were pressed into a hard line that could never know a true smile. 

“You can stay here and watch the kids if you want.” Mikoto placed her hands on Kushina’s shoulders, both of them looking at the beauty mirror. twins brides of death stared back at them. This was their time. A brief window when they would be allowed to show their emotion in public and weep. “I’m sure Itachi and Izumi would be happy for the extra help.”

“Can’t,” Kushina’s entire body flinched at the word like it was a bunch to the stomach. “I have to be there. Gotta be strong ya’know? Minato would have been there, that or doing something crazy and stupid but also really smart and clever, and I can only do the first part of that so I have to go and cry in front of a bunch of people about a bunch of-”

“Kushina,” Mikoto squeezed her shoulder.

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just.” Her friend gasped covering her mouth to hold back a sob, allowing a single tear to fall from her eye. “It just hurts ya’know?” 

She knew all too well. Neither one of them had ben strangers to loss. Kushina had lost her entire village at a young age and her own parents were lost in the war. This was just another wound they would have to bear. And hope that their children were spared from it. “You’re right. We do have to be strong. But not for us, or them. But for our children.” 

Kushina laughed wiping the tear from her eye, her round face assuming it’s more natural position of smiling. “God,” She laughed and sobbed at the same time, wiping the tears as fast as they came. “You’re so damn cheesy!” 

“Are you saying I’m wrong?”

“No, I’m saying you’re cheesy.” Kushina was laughing more than crying now. She flopped down onto the bed still laughing and holding her stomach.“You’re also a horrible person.”

Mikoto welcomed the smile that came to her face, it felt like the first time she had smiled in months. Then came the laughter, a sweet feeling that left her legs weak and her stomach sore. She fell over beside Kushina ruining an hours work of hair. It was worth it. Just to be able to laugh like this again. “It’s not even funny!”

“I know.” Kushina’s voice cracked between long hard laughs. Breath by breath they regained their minds, the laughter becoming nothing more than a warm memory in the winter. “Is it okay to laugh on the day of their funeral?” 

Mikoto bit her lip, staring up at the ceiling hoping to find Fugaku’s stern face hidden among the support beams. Instead, all she found was the cold wood of trees long since dead. She reached a hand up cupping the air like she would Fugaku’s cheek. “I think, that they would want us to be happy. To remember them as the men that made us smile.” 

“Did I ever tell you about the time Minato wore nothing but a pink apron for my birthday and ended up burning his ass trying to cook?” 

“No,” Mikoto looked at her friend, she was staring up at the ceiling tears still streaming down her cheeks but eyes and smile were filled with happiness. “I don’t think you ever told me about that.” 

“The world’s fastest ninja had many skills, he could fix a door hinge, wind a clock, wire a house, and do amazing things with seals. But when it came to the kitchen he just lacked common sense.” Kushina flailed her arm in that way she did whenever she talked like each word had its own gesture. “It was supposed to be a simple meal basic ramen. Normally Minato is really romantic and stuff. But I have no idea why he thought it’d be a good idea to wear nothing but a pink apron while cooking ramen. I wasn’t even home to enjoy it!”

“Get to the part where he burns his ass.” 

Kushina snorted. “Well, apparently when he was draining the noodles he left the stove on, which is fine I do it all the time. But he left the oven mitt on top of it.” 

“No,” Mikoto gasped placing a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. “He didn’t.” 

“Mmmhmm.” Kushina nodded. “So with all of his natural ninja talent he sets the oven mitt on fire, while still holding onto the pot of boiling noodles. Then I walk in through the door - well barge in, but it’s my home ya’know I can enter it however I want - and I scare him. He jumps, dumping the noodles on the ground. I point at the well-cooked oven mitt, he screams slips on the noodles and the pot he had landed on his ass and I hear him yelp.”

“Really? Minato did all that? The most feared man in Konoha got his ass cheeks burned trying to cook ramen?” Mikoto stifled a giggle. 

“Yep.” Kushina let the p pop at the end. “Made me promise to never tell another person so long as he lived.” 

“Kushina.” She started but couldn’t finish. She knew what Kushina was going through. She knew better than anybody. But she couldn’t stop the suffering. Neither of them could. And that made things worse. 

“We should get going.” Kushina jumped to her feet, her hair following her like a river of red. “Before they try to get me to make some kind of a stupid speech.” 

The lover and wife of the Hokage, Kushina would have more than just a single clan looking at her. Add to that her status as a Jounin of some renown and last Uzumaki, she carried with her more secrets and skills than most in the village. But after all the titles were stripped away she was just Kushina. That little girl that wanted to find her own peace in the world. 

“I’ll be there with you Kushina.” Mikoto stood to her friend's side, looking once more at the mirror. They were smiling. A crash came from the other elsewhere in the house followed by Sasuke crying. “But we should probably double check the kids real quick.” 

Shuffling into the living room turned daycare center they came to find Izumi trying to jump and reach Naruto as he sat clapping on the bookshelf while Itachi calmed a fussing Sasuke. The remnants of a vase sat on the ground. She didn’t even know where that one came from. 

“I told you not to let him down,” Itachi scolded bouncing Sasuke on his shoulder with his eyes locked onto Izumi. He looked towards them the moment they entered before resuming his duty. 

“He’s three days old! How did he even climb the stupid bookcase!” Izumi hopped trying to swat at Naruto who only had eyes for mom’s red hair. The poor girl was trying so hard. “C’mon Naru! I thought you liked me please get down from there.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kushina sung as she glided across the floor to scoop Naruto up from his perch. He aww’d and gave his mother a big smile while reaching out to her. A moment of Eskimo kisses later and Kushina turned back to Izumi. “Uzumaki babies are very independent ya'know?”

“Shame that their childhood development is stunted for it.” Mikoto couldn’t help herself, making a jab for Kushina’s weak spot. 

“Mikoto!” Kushina whined, a soft pout on her face. “It’s not my fault I got bad grades in the academy ya’know! They taught different stuff than back home!” 

“Sorry sorry,” She offered Naruto a finger, who squeezed it with all his little might. “I’m sure your boy will be as smart and well adjusted as you were.” 

“You’re still making fun of me! Just wait, Naruto’s going to take after Minato he’s going to be a kick-ass ninja.” 

“Oh, so you’re not a kick-ass ninja?”

That made her face glow red. “Mikoto!” 

“Mom,” Itachi’s soft voice was like a whip, snapping both of them out of their fun. Even with Sasuke in his arm, he pointed towards the clock. “You’re going to be late.” 

After a round of hugs and kisses, they made their way towards the village center where a growing crowd of people gathered to mourn. 

XXXX

 

“Kushina,” Shikaku’s constantly tired voice had only grown with the birth of his son. But she had never seen the man look so worn down, even when Yoshiro had been in labor for nearly a week. “We need to talk.” 

By that, he meant she had to listen while he told her a bunch of boring shit. Not exactly on the top of her list especially before the funeral had even begun. Still, what was that trick that Mikoto tried to teach her that one time? It started with a T… T… t…. Tact! She should try using tact. “Shikaku It’s good to see you, how are you and Yoshiro and the baby doing?” 

“They’re. Good.” He blinked back taken by surprise at her dramatic change of subject. “We live on the side least affected by the attack.”

One of the lucky ones.

“But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” He drew himself to his full high and looked around, nearly all the mourner's eyes were on them. Mikoto stood nearby, just as Inoichi did silent and waiting for a signal to intervene. Tensions shouldn’t be this high. It was a funeral, not a war room. “Kushina, I want to nominate you for the next Hokage.”

“What?” 

The whispers started a storm with her in the middle of it all. Some were shocked, other supportive, and a few were unsure. None were negative. Sure she had been in the running behind Minato, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Fugaku, Hizashi, and Shikaku himself. But she was just the token female on that list. Was there no one else left?

“I said, I want to nominate you as the fifth Hokage. Lord Third still hasn’t recovered and we’re not certain if he’ll be able to walk again. Besides,” Shikaku placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. “It was your dream in the academy right?” 

Kushina swallowed a lump in her throat. This was wrong. She shouldn’t be the Hokage just because Minato died. “Yea, but why me?” 

“Most of us here are alive because of you right now.” Inoichi stepped in, still as smug as the day she declared him her boyfriend to convince herself that she wasn’t madly in love with Minato (which was really stupid by the way). “You should have seen it. There you were, a screaming child in your arms, roaring like a mad woman as your chains subdued the Kyuubi. Your actions that night allowed many of us to live

Her head throbbed, the thought of what happened that night was like a dagger in her thoughts. “I did? I’m sorry I guess I was just lost in the moment. Giving birth hurts ya’know.” 

“I can only imagine, but what do you say Kushina? The Daimyo will be here in a week to dis-” 

“I’m sorry,” Kushina cut Inoichi off. “I haven’t wanted to be the Hokage in a long time, I gave that dream to Minato. It’d feel wrong to only get it after he,” She choked on the words like they were a bitter pill. “He died. Besides, I have a son. I need to take care of Naruto.” 

“Kushina, you can’t be series all these people here-” Once again Inoichi was cut off, this time by a nod from Shikaku. 

“I understand Kushina.” He sighed running a hand through his hair his usual slouch returning. “I kind of figured that you’d decline. But it was worth a shot. Wouldn’t happen to know where Jiraiya is would you?” 

“Searching for Orochimaru is my guess, once he finds out what happened he should be back though.” Kushina flopped her hands to the side. 

“I see, and do you think you can speak at this event? Many of them are looking to you.” She could see the desperation in Shikaku’s voice. She wasn’t his last option she was his only option. 

So much for avoiding a stupid speech. 

Thankfully Mikoto was there. “I’m sorry; do you really want the recently widowed to-”

“Yes,” Shikaku’s voice was the most emotionless thing she had heard all week, cold and firm, with no room to argue. “I fully expect Kushina to at least say something. They need to hear it from someone that isn’t me or Inoichi that everything will be alright.” 

“Fine.” She didn’t mean to sound like such a bitch about it. Okay. Maybe she did. “But I’m not saying a lot.” 

After a quick hug from Mikoto Kushina took the spot in front of the pictures, Microphone tight in her hands. All these people looking at her waiting for her to do something, say something, do something. There were equal amounts of hope and despair hidden under a blanket of melancholy. It pissed her off more than anything. 

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. The words failing. What could she say? What did she need to say? She looked out over the crowd searching for the answer. Searching for anybody capable of doing this. Then she saw Mikoto, shoulders back eyes locked on her. 

They would want them to be happy.

“Many of you are asking, why did they die? Why them? Why now? I can tell you it wasn’t for this. It was for us to stand around and do nothing. It wasn’t for us to wallow around in despair. That’s not why they gave their lives. They did so so that you could live. So mourn their loss, but carry their memory with you on the life they died for and do them justice. I know I will.” 

Kushina dropped the mic, rushing off the stage. Any more and she’d cry. They needed her to be strong. Naruto needed her to be strong. She could hold her shit together for that long. Just a few hours and she could cry her eyes out back at Mikoto’s house. 

She didn’t hear the applause that followed after her.

XXXX

Once more the dishes felt like the least important thing she should be doing right now. Soap suds were up to her elbows from way to much soap. It was mostly baby bottles, and whatever she had used for cooking. Still, it reminded her of the calmness that had followed her during the weeks before the attack. 

“Upsie daisie!” Kushina’s voice drifted in from the living room like the summer breeze. She peeked in to see Kushina in full-on mom mode handling both babies like it was the most natural thing in the world. She was good with the kids, not just Naruto, but Sasuke, Itachi, and Izumi. 

And neither one of them had any place to go. She had opened her doors to them, it was only right that they stayed here. Besides. They were both big help in their own way. Should probably make it official. 

“Kushina.” Mikoto walked out of the kitchen drying her arms off with a towel. She smiled when she saw Izumi resting her head on the redhead's shoulder staring at Naruto looking ready to pass out at a moments notice. Sasuke was on Kushina’s lap, already fast asleep. Itachi was as ever diligent and currently reading a scroll. “I wanted to talk about your stay here.”

That drew all eyes to her. 

“Oh, yea don’t worry about it.” Kushina forced a smile on her face. “Just give me a little bit and I’ll get a place of my own. I’ll be out of your hair by the end of the week. Promise.”

“No, that’s not it.” Mikoto laughed. “I was actually hoping you’d stay here. I mean you’re such a help with the kids and just around the house in general. Plus.”

“No, I get it!” Kushina and Naruto were all smiles. “It’s not quite the same but it’s something right?” 

Mikoto nodded placing a hand over her heart. “Exactly, and you Izumi,” The girl jumped, wide awake like she had just drunk a whole cup of coffee. “I know that it's not the same, but you can call this place home for as long as you want.” 

She nodded. “Thank you miss Mikoto.” 

“Guess that means we’ll be sharing a bed for a while, huh Mikoto?” Kushina gave her the toothiest grin she could manage. “You’re not the worse partner I’ve had in bed so I’ll give you that.” 

“Kushina!” Her cheeks felt hot. “Don’t make that kind of joke in front of the kids!”


End file.
